


By My Side

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [26]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Alexander has a fear of storms, John is there to comfort and distract him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Kudos: 50





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Six of my challenge and my generator gave me Lams. 
> 
> I decided to try a Historical RPF for this one- I dont know how good it is. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

The storm overhead was raging. Unrelenting and fierce. Lightning struck with righteous intensity and thunder rumbled with deafening volume. Rain beat against the side of his tent and wind whipped around the flaps. Everything too loud and too real for Alexander to stay focused and calm. 

Another clap of thunder sounded above them and Alexander whimpered, burying his head in his knees. He took a deep breath, but stopped when it got choked off by another clap of thunder. Tears rolled down his cheeks, mimicking the raindrops outside the tent, and he fought to keep them and his thoughts at bay. 

He refused to allow himself to think of his island, his home, destroyed by weather similar to this. He refused to imagine the destruction wrought by gale-force winds and hard rain. He refused to think of the screams of anguish at lost loved ones.

"Alexander?" A soft voice broke him out of his reverie and he jumped, body going rigid, "Sorry, dear one, I did not mean to scare you. Are you well?" 

Alexander breathed in a heavy, hiccuping breath and wiped at his eyes, trying to hide his tears from his friend. 

"Yes, I'm- yes." Alexander whispered, worried that if he raised his voice it would crack and betray his true feelings.

The cot creaked as John kicked back his covers and rose from his bed, shuffling across the short space between them both to kneel beside Alexander. 

"Now, I know that not to be true." John replied, placing an affectionate hand on his shoulder, "Would you like to be honest now? Is it the storm?" 

At that moment, another clap of thunder sounded, further away than before, but loud enough to make Alexander flinch and whimper softly. 

John made a soft, sympathetic noise, "My dearest. You are safe now. You are no longer on that island. You are protected here."

Alexander drew in a shaky breath and turned to John, eyes red-rimmed and puffy, "John." He breathed, unable to get anything but his monosyllabic name out. 

"I'm here." He replied shuffling closer, "Would you like me to lay with you? At least until the storm passes?" 

Alexander's eyes widened and he cast a longing glance at the cot behind him, "We could be caught." 

John grinned, "We shall be careful then." He rose to his feet and dropped down onto the cot, patting the space beside him for Alexander to lay down in, "Come, dear boy, lay with me." 

Alexander rolled his eyes and shuffled backwards, laying down on his side next to John, facing the other man, "You're insufferable." 

John grinned wider at that and reached a hand up to brush the hair out of Alexander's eyes, resting his hand in his cheek afterwards to rub his thumb across his cheekbone. 

"Do you feel better?" John whispered, eyes shining with concern and affection. 

Alexander smiled softly, flinching gently at another rumble of thunder, "With you here? Infinitely." 

John fondly rolled his eyes and dropped his gaze briefly down to Alexander's lips, hoping that the other man hadn't noticed, but, at the sly smirk on his lips, John figured that he wasn't so lucky. 

"You can if you want to." Alexander whispered, scare that if he raised his voice, the moment would be gone. 

"Are you sure?" He replied, chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip, "I would not want to take advantage of your vulnerable state." 

"John, my dearest, I'm sad, not inebriated. I'm hardly vulnerable." Alexander argued, tucking a hand behind John's neck to wind his fingers into the hair at the base of his head. He pulled softly on the strands and tugged John's head down, lifting his own to meet John in a heated kiss. 

The southerner groaned softly and pushed Alexander onto his back, climbing on top of him, straddling his hips, "You're delectable." 

"Thank you." Alexander whispered, hands sneaking under John's night shirt to rub over his abdominal muscles, "You're quite attractive as well." 

"I try." John chuckled, "I'm glad to see that you've noticed." 

"I always notice, dearest." Alexander breathed, surging up to catch John's mouth in another searing kiss. 

As they got lost in each other, the storm moved on and a rainbow was cast above their camp. Alexander realised that, much like the storm, his own feelings would get better and his mind would get clearer, as long as he had John Laurens by his side.


End file.
